


Ash Takes Max's Virginity

by jbernady8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Snowballing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Ash gives in to his urges and forcibly takes Max's virginity.Disclaimer:  I do not own pokemon or any of its characters.  This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.  This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Bondage, Musk, Snowballing, Watersports, Rimming.





	Ash Takes Max's Virginity

It was a bright, sunny morning in Petalburg City. Max's parents were off on a vacation, May was travelling the Sinnoh region competing in contests. Ash was visiting in between his journeys. He didn't care that it was only him and Max, in fact, he was hoping that would be the case. He's been attracted to Max since they first met, but he knew Max wasn't into him in that way. Ash decided this was the day he would make his move. He woke up extra early and sent Pikachu to play with the other pokemon. Ash had been staying with Max for a couple of days now, hiding everything he might need in Max's room in preparation for today. Looking out the window of his room, Ash took a deep breath, thinking to himself, "Today is finally here, the day Max will lose his virginity to me, by force if I have to. That sexy body, delicious lips, untouched cock, and pristine hole, all mine."

Ash took another deep breath, then quietly walked toward the bedroom door, opening it slowly, he didn't bother to get dressed since he was going to be taking his clothes off anyway. He made his way to Max's room, staying as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake Max up, and opened the door slowly. Ash stood in the doorway staring at Max, sleeping peacefully under the covers. He thought to himself, "God he looks even sexier like that. This is going to be the last time I'll be able to see him like this, since I'll be taking his innocence away." Ash slowly and quietly walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, which woke Max up, "A...Ash, what are you doing here?" Max sat up next to Ash as he responded, "Max, we have known each other for a long time now and I really like you." "I like you too, Ash. You are a very good friend." Ash smiled, "I like you much more than just as a friend." Max looked confused, "What do you mean, Ash?" Ash quickly moved in and kissed Max, and Max quickly, with all his might, pushed Ash away, "What the hell are you doing?!" "Showing you how much I like you. Now that I had a taste of your delicious lips, I want more." "Ash, I like you, but not that much."

Ash put a hand on Max's inner thigh and started rubbing, "Are you sure, Max?" Max removed Ash's hand from his thigh, "I'm sure, Ash. I like girls, not guys." Ash sighed, "I'm sorry," he paused for a moment, turning towards Max and pushing him down onto the bed and getting on top of him, holding his arms above his head, "Sorry that I have to do this. I can't hold these feelings back anymore. This is going to happen no matter what." Max opened his mouth and was about to yell out, but Ash quickly and forcibly kissed him again, sending his tongue into Max's mouth. Max tried to fight Ash, but he was older and much stronger. Knowing Max wasn't returning the kiss, Ash broke the kiss for a moment, "Max, this would be easier if you cooperate. You have such a tasty mouth and tongue, you should try mine. I will keep kissing you until you do." Max started to cry, "Never, I told you..." Before Max could finish, Ash kissed him again, sending his tongue deeper into Max's mouth, going a little into his throat, causing him to gag, then moved it back a little to explore the mouth, moaning as he did. Max tried kicking Ash off him, but it was no use, as Ash was sitting on top of him.

After 30 minutes, Max got tired and stopped trying to fight Ash, tears streaming from his eyes as he was still crying. He decided to just cooperate for now and try to find a way to escape. Max finally pushed his tongue into Ash's mouth, exploring it just like Ash was doing to him, causing Ash to moan louder. Ash kept the kiss going for another 30 minutes before breaking it, "See, isn't it great to kiss another guy?" Still crying, Max responded, "No, it's disgusting, I don't know why you would want to do that." Ash giggled, "If you didn't like that, you're really not going to like the other stuff I want to do with you." Max looked confused, "What other stuff?" "Sex, Max, we're going to have sex right here, right now." Max was shocked, "But Ash, I'm a virgin, I've never even been kissed before. I'd rather lose my virginity to May or some other girl, than you or any other guy." "So, you want to have sex with your sister? This is something she'd like to hear. She's been talking about how she wants to have sex with you." "Please don't, Ash, I was only using that as an example." "Too late, you already said it. Now, are you going to keep cooperating, or do I have to take additional measures." "I will never do this stuff willingly."

Ash smiled, "Well, good thing I'm prepared." "What do you mean, Ash?" Still holding Max, Ash moved off the bed and pulled out some rope from under it. Max saw the rope and was scared, "Ash, please don't do this, I beg you." "Sorry, but I need to do this. I've been fighting these feelings for too long." Holding Max's arms with one hand, Ash used his other hand to pull up Max's t-shirt, letting go of his arms just long enough to take the shirt off. He then grabbed some rope, moved Max to the head of the bed, and tied each arm to the bed posts at the wrist. Since the bed was a bit big, Max's arms were stretched out to the side. Once Max's arms were tied up, Ash took a moment to admire Max's chest, before leaning down and kissing all over it, taking some time to kiss, lick, and suck on each nipple. The treatment on his chest was too pleasurable for Max to deny and he let out a moan in between cries. Ash heard the moan, after he was done with the chest, he spoke up, "Sounds like you enjoyed that, there's even more coming."

Ash went back down and kissed Max's chest again, this time he moved lower with each kiss. When he got to Max's belly button, he played with it using his tongue for a bit, then kissed lower until he got to Max's boxers. Max started kicking and moving his hips, trying to get Ash away, but Ash was too strong and managed to keep him from doing too much and managed to press his face into Max's crotch, inhaling deeply through his nose and moaning. Ash spoke up, "Oh god, I've been wanting to do this for so long. Your scent down here is divine." Still crying and trying to fight Ash, Max responded, "Ash, please stop, this is disgusting, I don't want you anywhere near there." "But Max, I've always wanted to have sex with a virgin, and I will take your virginity no matter what happens," Ash responded as he moved his hands up the legs of Max's boxers and rubbed his cock and balls for a moment, before removing them. As the boxers were lowered Ash spoke again, "Your cock and balls feel so good inside your boxers, now to get a good look at them close up." Once Max's cock and balls were exposed, Ash licked his lips as he pulled them down further, and Max protested more, "No, Ash, please stop. I don't want another guy to see my stuff. Besides, I've never even played with myself before." 

Ash pulled Max's boxers all the way to his knees, and looked up at him, "You mean you've never even masturbated?" "No, I was saving it for my first time with a girl." Ash smiled, and looked at Max's flaccid cock and balls, licking his lips again, "So, completely untouched, even by you. That uncut, pristine, and untouched cock is even sexier now that I know that." Max gulped, and thought to himself, "Why did I have to say that? Now this is probably going to get worse." Ash pushed his face against Max's cock and balls, inhaling deeply through his nose and moaned, "Oh god, that scent is so intoxicating, I need a taste, to feel it in my mouth." He looked up at Max momentarily, "Get ready, in a little bit, your cock will no longer be untouched, and you'll have your first orgasm." "Don't do it, Ash. Please, I beg you, just stop right now and let me go, I promise not to tell anyone." Ash smiled, "Oh, you won't tell anyone anyway. That is, if you want to keep that secret from your sister." "You wouldn't!" "Try me," Ash responded as he looked back at the cock and slowly moved his mouth towards it.

At the same time, he took the cock and balls into his mouth and immediately started licking them all over and sucking on them, moaning at the taste. Max wanted to keep protesting, but the treatment on his cock and balls was too pleasurable and he started moaning. Ash giggled lightly at hearing Max moan and continued his treatment, licking around each orb and all over the shaft of Max's uncut, and previously untouched, cock, enjoying the taste and feel of them in his mouth as he also continued to suck. Eventually, the cock started to become hard in Ash's mouth. He couldn't decide if he wanted to watch the cock grow and taunt Max at the same time, or feel it grow in his mouth. He eventually decided to do a little of both. Once the cock grew half-way, Ash took his mouth off it and the balls, moving his head far enough away to watch it continue to grow, "Wow, Max, for someone not into guys, you seem to be getting turned on by one, and it sounded like you enjoyed it." "Ash, I told you, I don't want to do this. Besides, I told you I haven't been touched, so obviously my cock is going to react to any treatment." 

The cock was almost completely erect at this point, and Ash responded, "You'll soon see that being with a guy can be just as enjoyable as being with a girl. Besides, I can't stop now, I've already had a taste of it and I want so much more." Ash thought for a moment, "I think your first taste of cum should be your own, even if I have to force feed it to you." Max was scared to death at what Ash just said, "Please don't, I don't want anything that comes out of there in my mouth." "But I bet it's going to be so delicious, the first cum shot out of it has to be the best and you should taste it for yourself." Just as he said that, he noticed Max's cock was fully erect and throbbing, the head still mostly buried in the foreskin. Ash pulled the foreskin back, revealing the bulb that was the head of the cock, and he quickly kissed, sucked, and licked it before putting his mouth on the cock, bobbing his head up and down on it, and stroking it with one hand. Ash moaned as he sucked, enjoying the taste, and Max couldn't help but moan as well.

It didn't take long for pre to start coming out and Ash let it fill his mouth, enjoying the taste and feel of the heavenly liquid pouring into his mouth, he swallowed just enough to keep it from leaking out. Suddenly, Max's moans got louder, "Ash, please stop, I'm starting to feel strange." The cock in his mouth was giving Ash the hint that Max was about to orgasm, and he quickly took his mouth and hand off it. He stared at it for a moment, watching it pulsate, before moving up and kissing Max again. Max had his mouth shut tight, so Ash put a hand on Max's chin and the other on his head, forcing his mouth to open. As soon as the mouth was open, Ash opened his mouth, allowing the pre to flow into Max's mouth using his tongue so he could enjoy the mixture of the tastes. Once his mouth was empty, Ash removed the hand from Max's chin and massaged Max's throat. Max reflexively swallowed, gagging as he did, and Ash broke the kiss, "You like that, Max? Tasting your own pre, the first liquid to come out of your cock that wasn't piss." "I think it's disgusting, but I have to admit it has a sweet taste to it." "Well, I think it's the best I've ever had. I can't wait to have your cum in my mouth, and I'll be sharing it with you as well." "No, Ash, I don't want that, please don't do it." "Too bad, I'm in control, and it's going to happen, so you might as well enjoy it."

Ash moved back down to Max's cock, which was still throbbing, and put a hand on it, stroking it very slowly, then he put his mouth on Max's balls, licking and sucking them. He only spent a few moments on the balls before moving up and putting his mouth on the cock, sucking hard and licking all over it before bobbing his head up and down on it and stroking it as fast as he could. Max could feel his orgasm approach again and begged Ash to stop, but Ash ignored him as he really wanted to taste the first seed to come out of Max's cock. Suddenly Max let out a very loud moan and Ash immediately took most of the cock out of his mouth, leaving just the tip inside so he could feel the force of the cum shooting into his mouth. As soon as Ash's mouth reached the tip of the cock, Max's orgasm hit, his body spasming violently and his cock pulsated quite a bit aa it shot cum out in large spurts. Ash immediately started moaning, enjoying the taste and texture of Max's first cum. He let it fill his mouth before he started swallowing it, so he could taste and feel it for as long as he could.

Once Max's orgasm subsided, Ash kept his mouth on the tip of the cock and stroked it as it shrank, wanting to get the last of the cum out of it. When Ash took his mouth off the cock, he swallowed half of the cum in his mouth and moved up to Max's head, kissing him once again. Just like last time, Max had his mouth shut tight, not wanting to taste and feel his own cum in his mouth, but Ash forced his mouth open just like before. As soon as Max's mouth opened, Ash shoved his tongue and the cum into Max's mouth, again enjoying the mixture of the tastes. Once all the cum was in Max's mouth, Ash retreated his tongue and massaged Max's throat like before, causing Max to swallow the cum. When Max swallowed the last of the cum, Ash broke the kiss, "Now, isn't that delicious? Your very first cum, you have to admit you enjoyed it." Max coughed, "It did taste different than the last stuff, but it's still disgusting to drink that stuff." Ash smiled, "Well, I guess you'll feel the same way when you drink mine." Max's eyes shot wide open, "Stop, Ash, I don't want to." "Too bad, you will do it, so you might as well try to enjoy it. Now, to get you a bit more secured."

Ash got off Max and pulled Max's boxers the rest of the way off before getting the rest of the rope and tying Max's legs to the posts at the foot of the bed. He stood up and admired the sight of Max's naked body, laying there spread eagle. Ash licked his lips and moaned, "You look so sexy like this. Now, are you ready to see your first naked guy?" Max yelled in response, "I told you, Ash, I'm only interest in girls, I do not want to see a naked guy!" "Well, too bad, you either watch me, or I will force you to watch me, I have plans and equipment to do that." Max knew Ash was serious, and continued crying, "Alright, you win, I will cooperate." "Good," Ash said, moving around to the side of the bed as Max turned his head to follow Ash. Ash made sure to be far enough away so Max could see his full body, then started undressing slowly. He took his shirt off first, tossing it to the side, displaying his bare chest to Max, "You already seen me like this, so there's no point in asking how you like it. Now, get ready, you'll see my cock next. Not an untouched, virgin cock like yours, its actually been used quite a bit."

Ash continued looking at Max's face as he put his hands on the waistband of his boxers and very slowly lowered them, seeing a look of shock and disgust come across Max's face as he did. The boxers slowly revealed the shaft of Ash's cock, then, after revealing the circumcised head, he continued lowering his boxers slowly, until his balls were fully revealed before letting the boxers fall to the ground on their own. Once they reached the ground, he kicked them to the side, then lifted his shaft so Max can see the underside and show off his rather large balls. Ash smiled, "What do you think, Max?" "Absolutely disgusting, Ash! I never wanted to see you like this, even less now. Also, aren't your balls a bit big?" "I haven't orgasmed in a while, so I have quite a bit of cum saved up for you," Ash responded, walking towards the bed. Before he climbed on the bed, Ash reached under the bed and pulled out what looked like a fly swatter with a long handle. Max saw this and looked very worried, "Ash, what's that for?" Ash giggled, "Just in case you decide to bite my cock. Here, let me show you," as soon as he said that, he swatted Max's balls quite hard with the object, causing Max to cry out loudly in pain. Ash giggled again, "Now, if I feel ANY teeth on my cock, your balls will get swatted, but way harder than that." Max cried loudly, "I promise, there's no need for that."

Ash straddled Max, dropped to his knees, and sat on Max, "Good, but I like a little insurance, just in case. First, though, I want you to take in my scent." Right after saying that, Ash slowly slid up Max's body, and Max saw the cock getting closer to his face and grew more worried. Once Ash's body reached Max's neck, he lifted his shaft, put the top of his balls on Max's mouth, and let go of his shaft, the shaft slapping Max's face. Now, Max's nose was in between Ash's balls and shaft, "Now, Max, get a good whiff of my cock and balls, or suffer the consequences." Not wanting to know what Ash meant, Max immediately started to breathe deeply through his nose, smelling the scent coming off the cock and balls. He couldn't help but moan at the very musky scent, hating himself for doing so. Ash looked down at Max and smiled, "Sounds like you're enjoying that. I must admit, I haven't washed my cock and balls in a while and they do get quite sweaty, so it should be especially strong for you. Go ahead, open your mouth and enjoy my balls, suck and lick them just like I did with yours, and remember, no teeth."

This entire situation was very disgusting to Max, he really didn't want to do it, but he also wanted this to end as quickly as possible. He slowly and reluctantly opened his mouth to take one of the balls in, sucking and licking it as best he could, the balls were too big for him to take both in his mouth at the same time. As soon as Ash felt the warm, wet mouth on his balls, he moaned loudly, "Ah, that's it, Max, enjoy them like this while you can. They are full of the cum you'll be drinking soon." Max spent a few moments on each orb before moving to the next and repeating, Ash let this go on for a few minutes, making sure to hold his erection back, before he spoke up, "Ok, Max, even though that does feel good, it's now time for you to get a good taste of my cock, so please take your mouth off my balls now." Max immediately pushed the orb out of his mouth, and Ash moved back a little, pointing his cock at Max's mouth. Ash smiled, "Now, Max, I was you to kiss it, then suck and lick on the head until I push it into your mouth, got it?" Still crying, Max nodded, and kissed the head of the cock before taking it into his mouth, sucking and licking it like he did the balls. The feeling causing Ash to moan, "Good, Max, you make a great cock sucker. Now, I want you to lick my pee hole as well."

Hearing that, Max stopped in shock, not realizing Ash was serious. Ash caught the pause, "Do as I say," he said swatting Max's balls like before. Max screamed and immediately started licking inside Ash's pee hole, as well as, all over the head of Ash's cock. Ash moaned loudly again, having trouble holding his erection back, he started pushing his cock further into Max's mouth. The force of Max's sucking made it too easy to push it in, so Ash went very slowly, allowing Max to enjoy Ash's full, 7 inch length as it was getting more and more erect every moment. As more of his cock went into Max's mouth, Ash's moans got louder, "This is better than I thought it would be, and having my cock in your mouth while you're crying feels great, and it should get even better when you deepthroat it." Max didn't quite understand what Ash meant, since he never heard of that before, but it wouldn't take long to find out. By now, Ash's cock was mostly erect and it was nearing Max's throat. Max cried louder, trying to get Ash to stop pushing it in further, but it was no use. Upon reaching Max's throat, Ash moved forward a little and spoke up, "This will be easier if you tilt your head." Wanting an easier experience, Max tilted his head back, and Ash continued pushing his cock into Max's throat. Max immediately gagged while still crying, but Ash still continued.

By now, Ash's cock was fully erect and pushed all the way into Max's mouth and into his throat, holding it there while Max was still gagging and crying, reflexively swallowing. Ash moaned louder, "Your throat feels amazing, let me see if I can feel it from the outside," Ash said reaching a hand down and feeling Max's throat. Ash could feel Max's throat being expanded a bit from his cock, and spoke again, "Yeah, just as I thought, my cock is making your throat expand, and I can feel it," Ash thought for a moment before continuing, "I wonder if I can stroke it like this." Ash started moving his hand up and down Max's throat, causing him to moan louder, "Wow, this is amazing, I never thought I could masturbate through a throat like this." Ash kept going for a moment before removing his hand, "Now, let me fuck that mouth and throat of yours, and I want to feel you continue sucking and licking all over my cock and pee hole. Remember to watch those teeth, each time I feel the slightest hint of teeth, your balls will get punished." Ash started pulling his cock out slowly, once it got to the point where just the tip was inside, he pushed back in a little faster. Ash's cock wasn't only long, but very thick and Max didn't know how he could keep his teeth from rubbing it. After a few thrusts, Max's jaw started getting tired and his teeth accidentally rubbed Ash's cock. Ash spoke up, "I warned you about teeth," he then swatted Max's balls harder than before, causing him to cry louder, "each time I feel your teeth, your balls will get hit harder. Since I'm not very close to cumming yet, it can get very painful for you."

A few thrusts later, Ash felt like he had to piss, and spoke up, "Max, I have to pee." Max started feeling relieved, until Ash continued, "I don't want to leave you alone, so you're going to have to be my toilet." Max started to really try to fight Ash, trying to shake Ash off him, still crying, even looking at piss was disgusting to him, but having it in his mouth was worse. When it got to the point where just the tip of the cock was inside Max's mouth again, Ash stopped, "Now, you must swallow every last drop. If a single drop leaks out, your balls will pay the price." Still crying, Max nodded, not wanting his balls to get hit again, and Ash continued, "Good, now get ready, here it comes." As soon as he said that, he let loose on his bladder, pissing a steady stream into Max's mouth. Max immediately gagged as he swallowed, hating the taste and feel of the warm liquid pouring into his mouth and running down his throat. Ash moaned loudly, hearing the piss flow into Max's mouth and the sound Max made when he swallowed, "That is so hot, hearing the piss flow into your mouth and your swallowing it. Keep going, I'll be done soon." A few moments later, the stream died down, and Max sighed in relief, but Ash spoke up, "Now, get last drops out." Max reluctantly obeyed, sucking hard and licking inside the pee hole for a moment, then Ash spoke again, "That's good, now to get back to fucking that wonderful mouth of yours." After saying that, Ash started fucking Max's mouth again, moving his cock in and out of the mouth and throat just as fast as before and picking up speed.

Soon, pre started flowing out of Ash's cock, faster than Max's, and Max started gagging on it. "Remember, Max, swallow it all. If you think there's a lot now, there'll be even more cum when I orgasm," Ash said as he continued to fuck Max's mouth. He was moving so fast, his balls were slapping Max's chin hard. A few thrusts later, Ash could feel his orgasm approaching, "Get ready Max, I'm going to orgasm soon, and I have quite a bit of cum for you to drink." Max cried harder, he never wanted to be in this position, forced to drink another guy's seed, or have any sexual contact with a guy for that matter, but he continued obeying due to being afraid of the consequences. Ash gave a few more thrusts before pulling his cock mostly out, just leaving the tip inside, and moaning loudly as he came. Max felt the warm, gooey fluid shoot into his mouth in very large shots, filling it up quickly, and he swallowed as fast as he could. "That's it, Max, drink my seed, enjoy it while you can." The cum was coming out a bit too fast for Max to swallow, and Ash noticed a few drops leaking out. Upon seeing that, Ash quickly swatted Max's balls as hard as he could, causing him to scream in agonizing pain, "I said not to let any leak out, Max. Now, I don't want to see anymore leak out."

Ash's orgasm lasted a little longer, but to Max, it felt like an eternity, he wanted to just curl up and die right there. Once the orgasm ended, Ash slowly fucked Max's mouth again, until he was completely flaccid, making sure Max swallowed the last of the cum, before pulling completely out and getting off of Max. Ash used a finger to gather up the cum that leaked out and put it in Max's mouth, "Swallow what you let leak out." Max sucked on the finger and swallowed the cum that was on it, then Ash pulled his finger out. Ash spoke up, "That's it, you're doing good." Still crying, Max spoke up, "Ash, you already know that was disgusting to me. Now, I have to pee, please untie me, so I can use the bathroom." Ash licked his lips, "No way am I untying you until we finish. Besides, I've always wondered how your piss tastes." "Are you serious? You really want to do that?" "Of course, I bet it's delicious." "But Ash, I don't think I can like this." Ash patted Max's head, "Just relax and let it flow, once it starts, it'll get easier." "Ok, I'll try."

Ash moved back to Max's cock and put the tip in his mouth, then signaled that he was ready. Max laid back, closed his eyes, and tried to piss. Ash knew Max was trying, but it was difficult for him, so he tried massaging just above Max's cock to help. After a few minutes, Max finally started pissing, as it entered Ash's mouth, he moaned at the taste of the warm, golden liquid, and started swallowing. A minute later, the stream died down, and Ash got the last drops out, he made sure to keep some in his mouth. He moved to Max's head and kissed him again, forcing Max's mouth open like before, and sent the piss into Max's mouth, which Max reflexively swallowed. Ash spoke up, "Isn't your piss delicious? It was even better than I imagined." "You liked it? How could you like something so disgusting." "If you've had as much as I have, you'd love it too." "Wait, how many times have you done it?" "Way more than I can count, and with pokemon as well. I must say human piss taste better than any pokemon." Max was shocked, "You...and pokemon...that's even more wrong." Ash giggled, "The pokemon don't seem to mind it, especially Pikachu." "How could you, Ash? You're Pikachu's trainer, not his lover." "Well, I'm a bit of both, besides Pikachu seems to want to do this with you sometime. I caught him a couple of times, masturbating while watching you sleep." "Eww, gross, I would never do that with a pokemon."

Ash smiled, "Last time I caught him doing it, I promised I would find a way for him to have sex with you." "Ash, how could you!?" Ash shrugged, "Looks like I'll have to tie you up again when it's his turn. For now, let's continue, I'll need you to get my ass lubed up so you can fuck me." "How can I do that while being tied up." Ash smiled again, "With your mouth and tongue, you're going to eat me out." "Ash, you can't be serious. That's the most disgusting thing yet. I don't want that part of your body anywhere near my mouth." Ash showed him the swatter, "You have no choice. While tied up, you will do as I say. If not, this here will teach you obedience." Max was scared to death at the sight of the swatter, "No need for that, please don't use that thing on me again." "Obey and you won't even know it's here." Max nodded, and Ash climbed on top of Max again, this time in a 69 position, spreading his ass cheeks, then moving back, pushing his ass hole roughly against Max's mouth. Max just laid there not doing anything, "Come on, Max, you better get started eating my ass out soon, or suffer the consequences."

Not wanting his balls swatted again, Max reluctantly opened his mouth and started licking around Ash's ass hole, causing Ash to moan, "That feels good, Max, but you can do better. I want to feel your tongue INSIDE my ass." Just licking the outside of the hole was disgusting enough for Max, but he didn't to suffer anymore, so he pushed his tongue into the hole. It was rather easy to do, since Ash's hole was so used. Once the tongue was all the way inside, Max held his tongue still, which irritated Ash, "Come on, Max! Move it around and fuck it with that tongue, unless you like getting your balls swatted." Max immediately started moving his tongue around as much as he could while fucking the hole with his tongue, causing Ash to moan loudly, and inadvertently fart, "Oops, sorry about that. Your tongue feels so good in there, I guess I relaxed a bit too much." Max cringed in disgust as he smelled and tasted Ash's gas, but continued the treatment on the hole.

After 30 mins, Max's tongue was getting tired, and Ash could sense it, so he moved forward and turned around, "That was good, Max. You have the potential to be great at eating out." "Ash, that was completely disgusting, I never want to do that again." Ash smiled, "Just wait until you have a turn with Pikachu, he'll want you to do more than just eat his ass out." "What do you mean?" "I'll leave it as a surprise for now. Next up, we get you hard, then it's time for me to be your first fuck, then I'll fuck you. Your virginity will finally be taken by me." Ash reached back and played with Max's cock, trying to get it hard, but Max tried to protest, "Please, Ash, don't do this, I don't want to fuck you and I don't want your cock anywhere near my ass." "But Max, fucking is the best part of this whole thing," Ash said, growing tired of Max's protests, he bent down and kissed Max, sending his tongue into Max's mouth, exploring it like before. Max knew what Ash wanted and returned the kiss, sending his own tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash could feel Max's cock getting harder in his hand, and he started stroking it as fast as he could, wanting it to get fully erect as soon as possible. Feeling Ash stroke his cock, Max couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

Once Max's cock was fully erect, Ash held onto it, and broke the kiss, "Seems like your cock is ready. I'm kind of envious of you, I would give anything for the feeling of my first fuck again, on both ends." "You already know I don't want any of this, I want to save my virginity for a girl. Since it doesn't matter now, just get it over with." Ash smiled, he pointed the cock at his ass, and slowly lowered himself onto it. Once it poked his hole, he very slowly lowered himself more, Max's smaller, thinner cock having no issues penetrating his ass. As soon as his cock penetrated, Max couldn't help but let out a loud moan, and Ash did the same, "God that feels good." Max tried to fight the pleasure, but couldn't help but respond, "It does feel good, Ash." With the cock half-way inside his ass, Ash bent down again until his face was so close to Max's there was almost no separation, "Just wait until the next part, having a cock in your ass is an even better feeling." Not letting Max respond, Ash kissed Max, and they started making out like before, both of them moaning into the kiss as Ash sat the rest of the way down on the cock. Ash decided to leave the cock all the way inside his ass for a little bit, and started moving his ass around, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

After a bit of moving his ass around with Max's cock all the way inside, Ash started moving up and down on the cock, very slowly at first, picking up speed every time he went down on it, still moving his ass around. Ash and Max kept moaning louder and louder into the kiss as Ash continued moving up and down on the cock. A couple of minutes later, Max's moans were getting louder, faster than Ash's, and Ash broke the kiss, "Max, hold your orgasm back, I don't want you to yet." "A...Ash, I don't know how." "Fine, I guess I have no other choice," Ash responded slamming his ass down hard on Max's cock, and holding it there, and stopped moving it around. Max's moans died down and Ash spoke up, "Better? Is that feeling going away?" "A little, but it feels like I'll blow once you start again." "Then, we'll wait a little longer, besides, being this close and feeling your breath like this is amazing." After a few minutes, Max spoke up, "Ash, that feeling went away." Ash smiled, "Good, now get ready, I won't stop next time," he said just before he started moving up and down on the cock again, faster than before and getting faster each time he went down on it, both of them moaning once again. Ash didn't kiss Max, wanting to admire the look on his face when he orgasmed inside an ass for the first time.

Max moaned louder than Ash, feeling his orgasm approaching faster than before. He wanted to hold it back, not wanting to cum in another guy's ass, but he was too inexperienced. Ash could tell, by the look on Max's face, that his orgasm was coming, and started going down harder on the cock each time. A few moments later, Max let out a deafening moan and Ash slammed his ass all the way down on the cock as hard and fast as he could, just as Max's orgasm hit, sending cum deep into Ash's ass, causing him to moan, and enjoyed the look on Max's face just as much. Ash spoke up, "That's it, Max, give me all your cum, it feels so good to finally feel it shoot inside my ass." Max didn't respond, still too engulfed in his orgasm, Ash didn't mind, though, he loved feeling the cock pulsate and shoot cum in his ass. After a few moments, Max's orgasm died down, and Ash could sense it by the cock not pulsating or shooting cum anymore. He moved up and down on the cock for a few moments, making sure he got the last of it in his ass, before pulling his ass off of it and moved to the side of Max, both of them panting, Max panting harder than Ash.

Ash spoke up, "That look on your face when your orgasm hit was great, like you really enjoyed it." "It...felt great...but still not...the way I wanted my first time to be." "I know, Max," Ash responded, before giving Max a quick kiss, then continued, "Now, for the next part. I can't wait to fuck that virgin ass of yours. There's nothing tighter than a virgin ass, it's going to feel so good...at least, for me. I would like to untie your legs to make this easier, but I don't want any resistance from you." "Don't worry, Ash, I don't have the strength to resist anymore, just do what you want and get it over with." "Alright, but just in case you resist, I'll be in a position to cause you quite a bit of pain, and I also have the swatter nearby," Ash responded before moving to the foot of the bed and untying Max's legs. Ash got onto the bed and laid on his stomach, in between Max's legs. He lifted Max's legs and licked his lips as he saw Max's pristine, virgin ass hole, "That hole looks so sexy. So tight and untouched sexually, and soon, I'll be destroying it. Now, it's time to show you the proper way to eat an ass out." Ash moved his face closer to the ass hole and gave it a couple of quick kisses, before pushing his mouth against it, licking around the outside a few times, then prodding it with his tongue.

Each time he prodded the hole with his tongue, he tried to get it to penetrate, but the hole was too tight. Max knew what Ash was trying to do and tried relaxing his ass as much as he could. Ash sensed what Max was doing and pushed his tongue harder against the hole. Eventually his tongue penetrated the hole and he pushed it as far inside as he could while moving it around wildly, causing Max to let out a mix of cries in pain and moans of pleasure. After a few moments moving his tongue around inside, Ash moved his tongue in and out of the hole, still moving the tongue around wildly. Max's cries eventually died down and was only moaning at the, now, pleasurable feeling. After a few minutes, Ash retreated his tongue and sat up, keeping Max's legs resting on his shoulders. Ash spoke up, "Sounds like you enjoyed that, Max. I must say your ass does taste delicious and I'd love to have more of it sometime. Now, get ready, this will be painful, since it's your first time. I am sorry, there is no way for me to prevent the pain." "Ash, just do it and get it over with."

Ash nodded and pointed his cock at the ass hole, pushing it against the hole, "Max, this will be more painful than when I swatted your balls, so get ready. I'll be shoving it in fast, and not stopping until it is all the way inside." Max whined, anticipating the pain, and Ash pushed his cock in as fast as he could, all 7 inches of it, causing Max to let out a deafening cry in excruciating pain, while Ash moaned loudly as he felt the tight hole around his cock. Once the cock was all the way inside, Ash held it there, "It's all in, Max." Still crying loudly and in excruciating pain, Max managed to respond, "Please pull it out, Ash, it hurts too much, I beg you." "I'm sorry, Max, I am not pulling it back out until I'm done, but the worst of it is over. Soon, the pain will go down and this will become more and more pleasurable for you." "Please, Ash...make it quick." Ash wanted to kiss Max, to get his mind off the pain, but instead decided not to, so he could watch Max's face while he was being fucked for the first time.

He started pulling his cock out slowly, until just the tip was inside, then pushing it back in, and repeating. Each time he pushed his cock back in, he went faster, moaning loudly at the tight hole squeezing his cock, as Max cries died down, thrust by thrust, replaced by moans. Soon, Ash was fucking Max as hard and fast as he could, moaning loudly, as Max stopped crying completely and was moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Ash smiled, seeing the pain disappear from Max's face, replaced by a look of pleasure. With the tight hole still squeezing his cock hard, Ash could feel his orgasm approach, "Max, it's almost time, I can feel it." "Please don't hold it back, Ash, just have your orgasm and end this." "Aww, ok, but only because I'm getting tired out," Ash responded as he continued fucking Max. Suddenly Ash shoved his cock all the way inside the hole as hard and fast as he could, and kept it there letting out a deafening moan as his orgasm hit him hard, sending large shots of cum into Max's ass, his cock pulsating violently inside the ass as well. Max moaned at the feeling, hating himself for doing so, "Ash, I can feel it. It makes me feel so dirty." Ash giggled, still orgasming, "You'll get used to it, in time."

With his cock still buried in Max's ass and shooting cum into it, Ash leaned down and kissed Max, and Max quickly kissed back, their tongues exploring each other's mouth once again. Once the orgasm ended, Ash started fucking the ass again very slowly until his cock was completely flaccid again, then pulled it out, and broke the kiss. Ash quickly moved back and looked at Max's ass. He saw some cum leaking out of it, and licked it up, then spoke up, "Max, don't push it out, keep it in. Let my seed swim around inside you." Right after saying that, Ash moved up and untied Max's hands, then laid down and spooned with Max, holding him close and tight, as both of them were tired. Ash moaned and spoke up, "That felt great, taking your virginity like that." Max didn't respond, so Ash continued, "I know you didn't enjoy it, but I'm sure you'd do better with Pikachu." "Ash, please don't make me do that with Pikachu, or any other pokemon." "But Max, Pikachu fantasizes about it all the time, and when he sees the video of what just happened, he'll want to do it even more." Max looked shocked, "What video, Ash?" "I hid a video camera in here when you weren't around that gives a perfect view of everything we did." "Ash, please destroy it." "Sorry Max, besides only myself and Pikachu will see it. You can have a copy of it if you like." Max didn't respond, he just started quietly crying, and both of them went to sleep.

The end?


End file.
